Making Barbie In A Mermaid Tale
by GiggleBox AKA Kayla
Summary: Now you can find out what happened when Barbie made "Barbie In A Mermaid Tale!"
1. Ready To Rock

Barbie was ready to make her new movie. She had finished her script, and she was ready to start filming! She loved being an actress, and she knew her new mermaid movie "Barbie in a mermaid tale" would be her favorite. She walked to her friend Grace's house. Grace and Teresa were there, they needed to get her ready for the filming.

"This is going to be terrific," Teresa said enthusiastically. "Especially if the star of the movie will have the cutest looks," added Grace. "Thanks girls," Barbie smiled.

"I forgot, whats your movie name again?" Teresa asked. Barbie replied, "Merliah." "Such a pretty name," Grace smiled. "Now we need to get you stylish!"

Grace asked, "Teresa, can you get me a hair tie?" Teresa nodded, and went to the bathroom to grab a hair tie. "How do you think my look will turn out?" Barbie asked curiously. "Eye-popping," replied Grace. Barbie giggled at Grace's crazy way of saying, "stylish."

Teresa got back with a few hair ties, not long after Grace's and Barbie's conversation. "How are these?" Teresa asked holding up three pink hair ties. "Perfect," Barbie replied. Teresa smiled, and handed the hair ties to Grace.

Grace gave her limited-lasting hot pink highlights, and put her hair in a sporty ponytail. Barbie got out of her chair and went to see her hair in the bathroom mirror. Teresa, and Grace followed. "Grace, I don't know what to say! I love it!" Barbie exclaimed. "Now to try on your bikini," Teresa stated out. "Sure thing," Barbie agreed.

They went to Grace's bedroom, and opened her wardrobe. A hot pink bikini hung in the back of the wardrobe. Teresa grabbed the bikini and sat it on Grace's bed. "So, what do you think?" Teresa asked. "Its totally my style! You girls know me too well," replied Barbie. Grace smiled. "Its a custom made," stated Teresa. Barbie smiled at how much her friends knew how bad she wanted this.

"Go try it on," Grace suggested. "Surely," Barbie accepted. She grabbed the bikini, and walked to Grace's bathroom. She changed into the bikini, and walked back to Grace's room. Barbie asked, "So, how do I look?" Teresa and Grace stared. Grace replied, "You look stunning." "Thanks," Barbie thanked.

\

Barbie went back to the bathroom, and put on her normal ruffled black miniskirt, and hot pink long sleeved shirt. She grabbed the bikini and walked to her convertible. Grace, and Teresa followed, and got in the backseats.

"How far is it?" Teresa asked. Barbie replied, "Not far." Grace smiled, "Well, I cant wait to see you rock!" Barbie giggled, "I cant wait to see myself rock either."


	2. Cheated On

After Barbie filmed herself, Grace, Teresa, and Barbie decided to go to Wally's.

At Wally's...

Barbie walked inside Wally's with Grace and Teresa behind her, like cliques walk. Suddenly, Grace spotted Ken kissing Drew.

"Barbie, I'll just bring something to your car," Grace said, slightly pushing Barbie the other way. "Why silly?" asked Teresa.

Grace pointed to Ken and Drew. Teresa gasped, soundless. Teresa said, "You're right Grace. We should be going now." Barbie refused, and saw Den (a mix of Ken and Drew).

She wanted to fall to the ground, but she knew she couldn't. Ken looked at Barbie nervously. He ran up to her. "Look, Barbie, it-I... I didn't mean to," said Ken.

He walked closer to her, expecting an embrace, but instead she just turned away. "Just leave her alone," Teresa demanded in a deep voice. She never said anything so serious before.

Grace held Barbie's hand, and walked her to the car. Raquelle joined Teresa and Grace supporting Barbie, even though they weren't the best of friends.

Raquelle asked, "What's wrong?" "Den," a weak voice said. Raquelle expected it to be a little girl, but she saw Barbie's lips move, looking like she said the exact name. Raquelle didn't have to ask anymore questions.

Barbie called Nikki, hoping for some enthusiasm when she told her the story. "Just more support," Barbie mumbled after the call.

Not much could help Barbie at that time, but she tried her best. "Ready to go home, Grace?" Barbie asked, gesturing to her car while she sniffled. Grace nodded. "I'll get my mom to pick me up," Grace replied, showing Barbie her phone. Barbie smiled a tad.


End file.
